


ours

by fairylock



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairylock/pseuds/fairylock
Summary: Sungyeon’s things keep mysteriously ending up all over Myungsoon’s room. Myungsoon can’t say she minds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt for the OGS Fic Fest:
> 
>  **Pairing(s)/Member:** Myungsoo/Sungyeol  
>  **Prompt:** Genderbent!AU. Girl!Myungsoo keeps finding random things from her girlfriend, Girl!Sungyeol, in her room, until one day her room is no longer just hers but like half Sungyeol's.  
>  **Preferred Rating:** Any  
>  **Bonus:** Female versions of their names used please~ Sweet, awkward Myungsoo and kind of blunt but caring Sungyeol  
>  **Please exclude:** -
> 
> The prompter didn't specify ages so this is pretty much a college AU, I hope that's okay! I really like this universe tbh so I actually might write more at a later date (hopefully) but we'll see. Please enjoy!

Myungsoon’s rummaging around in her closet for a shirt to wear when she comes across a very blindingly bright pink t-shirt that she is positive isn’t hers. It’s not as if her closet is completely bare of pink, but she’d never be caught dead wearing something _that_ vivid.

Her mind flashes back to how Sungyeon has pretty much been a permanent member of her apartment lately due to her roommate always bringing her newly found boyfriend over, and it’s like a light bulb appears over her head. This definitely has her name written all over it. Snorting, Myungsoon pushes by the shirt and pulls out one in blue plaid, smiling as she takes it off of its hanger. A pair of black skinny jeans and flats to go with it and it’ll be the perfect outfit.

“You seriously can’t be wearing one of those again—”

Myungsoon promptly drops the shirt in her hands in surprise, forgetting Sungyeon had left earlier that morning to go get them some breakfast. “Don’t do that,” she groans, bending over to pick up the clothing.

She ignores the whistle Sungyeon lets out, turning around to face her girlfriend and to also ignore the smirk she’s wearing. “You’re one to talk,” she then says in response to Sungyeon’s previous comment.

Sungyeon looks offended, putting a hand to her heart. “Me? My fashion sense is nowhere near as bad as yours.”

Myungsoon raises an eyebrow, going back to her closet to pull out the pink shirt in question. “This is yours, you know, I’m pretty sure they can see this all the way in Japan,” she points out.

“Huh, I was wondering where that went,” Sungyeon muses, then shrugs her shoulders as if it’s no big deal. “The point is, your closet is full of that atrocious plaid. You need a wardrobe makeover.”

Myungsoon puts the shirt back, tempted to cross her arms in a childish move. She most definitely does not need a wardrobe makeover. If she does, then she’ll be just as glad to purge Sungyeon’s own wardrobe of the jeans she wears for months, even years, until they get holes big enough in them to warrant throwing away. (Also the as-blinding-as-the-sun pink shirts. She knows there are multiple.)

Sungyeon steps up to her, a smile on her face. “Yah, don’t pout. I was kidding,” she says softly putting a hand to Myungsoon’s cheek. “Partially,” she adds, under her breath, and Myungsoon didn’t even realize she had been pouting until she notices her bottom lip is jut out. Oops.

“You are adorable when you pout, but breakfast is getting cold,” Sungyeon continues, giving a chaste kiss to Myungsoon’s lips. She pulls away with another smile, one that shows her gums, and Myungsoo feels a blush rising up her neck. They’ve been together for half a year now, so kissing is nothing new, but it still flusters Myungsoon more than she’d like to admit.

“You’re so embarrassing,” she mumbles, brushing past Sungyeon to see a bag on her computer desk. She immediately grabs at it, opening it and sighing at the smell of delicious food.

Sungyeon laughs, gums showing. “Only for you, Myungsoon-ah. Only for you.”

 

 

A couple of weeks later brings Myungsoon glaring at her laptop, wishing this stupid paper could just write itself. 

She sighs and leans back in her desk chair, letting out a yawn and running a hand through her haphazard half-ponytail as she reaches down with her free hand to open up a drawer and hunt for her stash of _Cardcaptor Sakura_ manga she keeps nearby in case she wants something cute to read. It’s a nice stress reliever that the other girls make fun of her for, but whatever, it helps.

Instead of pulling out a volume, however, she pulls out what looks like a sketchbook, with Sungyeon’s messy scrawl across the front cover.

“Again?” she mumbles, flipping open the book to glance through it. Sungyeon lets her look at her finished sketches and paintings anyway, so it’ll be no harm done.

Her eyes slowly start to widen as she finds her. She’d thought maybe Sungyeon had left one of her class sketchbooks here, but this one is completely full of drawings of herself.

Some that aren’t so...

Myungsoon’s face reddens, a squeak tearing from her lips as she flips past a drawing of her _naked_ —

Myungsoon quickly closes the sketchbook, shoving it back into the drawer and slamming it shut. She’s flattered that Sungyeon has a whole sketchbook dedicated to drawings of her (Sungyeon’s used her as her muse many times and says she should be a model instead of a photography major; it’s a waste for her to be behind the camera instead of in front of it, apparently), but...still. 

She can’t help but sigh, glancing at her laptop and the blank page staring back at her. 

Putting her hands to her warm cheeks, Myungsoon shakes her head and decides she’ll let Sungyeon tell her about this if she ever wants to.

 

 

The bright pink shirt of Sungyeon’s stays in Myungsoon’s wardrobe indefinitely, as do a bunch of other clothes of her girlfriend’s that end up finding a way into the already small enough space. 

You see, Myungsoon likes shopping. When she likes a certain pattern, color, or article of clothing, she’ll buy multiples of it. There happens to not be much room due to that. There’s absolutely nothing wrong with that, nothing at all.

“Your closet’s actually getting some color in here. It’s about time,” Sungyeon’s voice is muffled as she looks through the clothes in said closet, and Myungsoon wants to retort that she has one of her own that is filled with every color of the rainbow (except yellow; Sungyeon is very firm about her hatred of the color for some reason) unlike Myungsoon’s supposed dreary miserable hole in the wall she calls a closet.

It’s not even an actual hole; Myungsoon’s parents had gifted her a nice little wardrobe when she had entered university, and she’s kept it ever since.

“Someone keeps leaving their things here,” Myungsoon points out, eyebrow raised although she knows Sungyeon can’t see it.

“You don’t mind,” Sungyeon automatically dismisses, and Myungsoo doesn’t want to admit she’s right.

She settles with going back to watching an episode of _Princess Tutu_ , and is starting to wish she’d made something to eat.

“I think this would look good on you, Myungsoonie.” 

Myungsoon glances up from her computer, only to stare at the extremely low cut black shirt Sungyeon has in her hands. “No,” she denies, looking away as Sungyeon begins to whine.

“Come on! It’s even in black, your favorite color.”

“No,” Myungsoon repeats, shaking her head in denial to get her answer further across. “It’s yours, you wear it.” Myungsoon’s clothing is on the more...modest side of the spectrum. She doesn’t like showing much skin as it usually attracts a lot of unwanted stares—that Sungyeon deals with when it gets too much, but—

Sungyeon gives her a glare, one she knows isn’t real at all, only to let out a sigh. “Fine. I just think I might. Maybe then you’ll see it’d look better on you,” she grumbles the last part under her breath and Myungsoon pretends not to hear it, trying to keep a smile off of her face.

Her girlfriend is going to be the death of her.

 

 

Myungsoon’s not even surprised when she steps into the shower and finds Sungyeon’s shampoo, conditioner, and body wash on the rack alongside hers. She contemplates using the body wash just to see how Sungyeon will react, and a shy smile flits over her face. It’s weird, but Myungsoon’s always had a habit of smelling people. Not strangers, of course, just her friends. They always roll their eyes when she does it, but Myungsoon especially likes Sungyeon’s smell. It’s probably just her being biased, but she could honestly have her nose buried into Sungyeon’s neck all day long and not get tired of it.

She’s well aware that makes her seem like a creep but she’s really not, she swears. Sungyeon even says she finds it a bit cute, now that she’s gotten over the initial awkwardness of it.

“You smell...different,” Sungyeon murmurs as they’re lounging on Myungsoon’s bed after Myungsoon had finished her shower, both not paying too much attention to the drama Myungsoon had set up on her laptop.

Myungsoon’s face heats up, and she wonders if taking Sungyeon’s bottle had been a good idea after all. “I...I just—I saw—” 

Sungyeon chuckles, sliding an arm around Myungsoon’s waist. “I figured you’d use it, it’s fine. I like it,” she brushes Myungsoon’s hair over her shoulders to press a kiss to her neck, causing Myungsoon to squirm slightly and cover up a giggle with her hand. 

“That tickles,” she whispers.

She can feel Sungyeon grin against her skin, and the hand around her slips up her oversized nightshirt. “What about this?” Sungyeon’s lips trail down her neck to her collarbone, and Myungsoon fails to keep in a gasp at the nip that follows. Damnit, she wishes Sungyeon hadn’t been so quick in finding her weak spots.

Sungyeon stays attached to her skin for what feels like hours, but is only a few more seconds as she sits back up, giving an overdramatic yawn.

Oh come on, seriously?!

“Sungyeon—” Myungsoon’s about to pull out the big wide eyes or aegyo or _something_. She doesn’t want Sungyeon to stop.

“You know what I had to do today? A male model came to my class. A naked male model. Do you know how much torture it was to draw him instead of my beautiful girlfriend? It was exhausting,” Sungyeon deadpans.

Myungsoon blinks, wondering if that’s an indirect confession to the very obscene drawings Sungyeon has of her in that one sketchbook, but doesn’t get anymore time to think on it as Sungyeon pulls their bodies close together, her eyes already closing. 

Myungsoon sighs quietly, although there’s a smile on her face as she reaches over and tucks Sungyeon’s stray hair behind her ear. “My laptop’s still on, you know,” she says quietly, the screen shining on their faces. 

Sungyeon utters a low groan, but waves her hand around, eyes still shut. “Go on.”

Myungsoon gets up, grabbing her laptop that had thankfully not taken a tumble off the bed and stops the drama, shutting the computer and placing it safely on her desk. She climbs back into bed and Sungyeon’s arm goes around her waist again.

“Goodnight,” she mumbles.

“Goodnight,” Sungyeon says back softly.

 

 

Sungyeon (okay, and everyone else) calls Myungsoon a klutz. Myungsoon can’t help it if she happens to trip every now and then because she’s not paying that much attention to her surroundings at the time. It doesn’t necessarily mean she’s a klutz. Just...a bit unobservant, at times.

The past few weeks have passed with Myungsoon finding herself tripping over things more often. _Sungyeon’s_ things, to be exact.

Shirts, jeans, high heels, textbooks, figurines—you name it, Myungsoon has probably fallen flat on her face because of it.

She doesn’t mind Sungyeon leaving her stuff over here (though she just wants her to clean up after herself sometimes), but the significance of it all makes her heart pound loud in her ears. She knows Sungyeon’s excuse to staying with her rather than at her own place is that her roommate (a music major named Woohee that Myungsoon’s met only a few times) has a boyfriend (Howon, a dance major) that she brings over almost every day and Sungyeon claims she’s heard the two doing _it_ multiple times when they don’t realize she’s there.

But at this point, Myungsoon’s apartment is starting to look like it’s shared between her and Sungyeon, instead of being just hers. It’s something she’s wanted for a while, she’ll admit, but she never knew how to approach the subject with her girlfriend. They’ve been dating for close to a year now but she’s unsure if that’s still too soon or what.

They’re both in their second year of university so they still have a while before they graduate and go out into the real world—and what if they don’t last until then? Myungsoon and Sungyeon have both have multiple failed relationships, but Myungsoon thinks Sungyeon is the one, as cheesy and cliched as it sounds.

Sighing and bending over to pick up the case full of colored pencils she had tripped over, Myungsoon licks her dry lips as she figures out how to just flat out ask Sungyeon to move in with her. She practically already has, anyway, and it’d be...nicer to have it official.

Myungsoon places the case on her desk, grimacing at how crowded it’s becoming with her photography supplies and Sungyeon’s drawing items on it, along with their laptops. They’ll definitely need some new furniture if Sungyeon accepts.

Making her way out of the bedroom and into the living room where Sungyeon’s currently slurping down a bowl of ramen and watching television, Myungsoon’s fingers fidget nervously with the hem of her black sweatshirt.

“Sit, sit! It’s getting to the good part, I think a kiss scene is coming up,” Sungyeon gestures towards the space on the small couch beside her.

Myungsoon obeys, sitting down and smoothing her hands out on the pair of leggings she has on.

Sungyeon pauses mid-bite, lips forming a frown as she sets her bowl down. “What’s up?” She sounds slightly cautious, and Myungsoon’s sure her mind is racing with the worst possible scenarios on why she’s acting like this.

“N-nothing, I was just...I...” Myungsoon falters, staring at her lap. She wishes she weren’t so awkward and nervous with bringing up topics more personal than what she and Sungyeon usually talk about, and she would love for her girlfriend to be able to read her mind and pluck the words right out of her head. It’d make things so much easier.

“Hey, you’re scaring me,” Sungyeon laughs, a slight anxiousness to it, as if she’s honestly scared Myungsoon’s going to break up with her. Never in a million years, Myungsoon thinks, and she quickly shakes her head.

“N-no! It’s nothing like that, nothing bad,” Myungsoon reassures her. 

Sungyeon lets out the loudest sigh of relief, throwing her head back onto the top of the couch. “Thank God. What’s up, then?” she repeats, hand reaching over to find Myungsoon’s and stop them from possibly tearing a hole into her leggings.

“I was...wondering...” Myungsoon mumbles, teeth digging into her lip.

Sungyeon squeezes her hands. “Spill it out, silly. We’re not getting any younger.”

Myungsoon keeps back a snort. If only it were that easy. “I was just wondering if you’d...like to...” She contemplates letting out a scream of frustration and burying her face into her hands, but exhales a deep breath and clears her throat.

“Wanna move in with me?” she blurts out, words blending together. “I...I mean, most of your stuff is here now anyway, and I don’t think Woohee unnie would mind if you moved out...” Her voice trails off as she’s not sure of what else to say.

Sungyeon’s eyes widen briefly, but she lifts Myungsoon’s hands up to kiss them. “I thought you’d never ask,” she says, a cheeky smile on her face.

Myungsoon returns it with a grin so wide she's positive her face could break.


End file.
